


Detroit: Become Rewritten

by AngelGirl768



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, Multi, My first story here, Not Beta Read, THIS HAS TOO MANY TAGS, connor doesn't understand feelings, connor's practically deviant from day one, it's just the game but a lot gayer, kara has a big family, markus is weak for pretty blonds, simon gets the lover route he deserved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelGirl768/pseuds/AngelGirl768
Summary: What if Connor showed signs of deviancy long before he met Markus - hell, before he even met Hank? What if a certain PL600, fear and regret shining bright in his eyes, brought a new sensation that Connor’s system could only classify as an error? What if, with every passing day, a certain plastic cop reminded Hank more and more of the child he lost?What if Kara and Alice spent the night in the abandoned house and left as a party of three? What if, after a rather unconventional meeting, relations were to develop in ways no one could have expected? What if, for the first time since deviating, a certain gardener was free of his constant fear and worry upon meeting a particular red-headed android?What if Markus found himself attracted to a certain blond from the moment he landed in Jericho? What if he was unwilling to neither kill nor leave him on the rooftop of Stratford tower? What if an unexpected interface suddenly made his world so much clearer, as if deviating for a second time?
Relationships: Connor/Daniel (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Connor, Jerry(s) & Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human), Jerry(s)/Ralph (Detroit: Become Human), Josh & Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Josh & Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Kara & Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human), Kara & Luther (Detroit: Become Human), Kara & Ralph (Detroit: Become Human), Luther & Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human), Markus & North (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Ralph & Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56





	1. The Hostage

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I've been sitting on this idea for probably over a year by now, so I figured it was time to make it a reality! And, adding onto that, I wrote the exchange between Connor and Daniel months ago and the investigation just recently, so most of the story will more so be in the style of the beginning to prevent too much repeat from the game.
> 
> While I've written fanfiction on Wattpad before, I've never posted anything here so please excuse any errors!

Connor flipped a quarter as the elevator rose, passing it from hand to hand. One by one the floors passed by, a sound ringing out with each new level. Coming to a stop on the 70th floor, Connor pocketed his coin and adjusted his tie before stepping out into the apartment. His first mission objective popped up in his view: Find Captain Allen. 

Connor took a few steps forward and noticed a family photo. Picking it up, he scanned the image and was supplied with the names, dates of birth, and address of each member. Setting it back down, Connor took a few more steps and stopped again in front of an aquarium, bullet holes letting most of the water onto the floor. Crouching down in the puddle, he reached for something else - a dwarf gourami that must have gotten pushed out of the tank by the flow of water. Picking the fish up, he stood and reached through a large hole in the glass to put it back in the water. 

It wasn’t much further down the hall that he stopped again - this time by a woman grabbing onto him. Caroline Phillips - he had identified her from the photo - had broken away from the SWAT member leading her out of her home to beg Connor to save her daughter. That is, until she noticed his android uniform and quickly backed away, pleading instead for Connor not to go near her child. At that moment, the SWAT member stepped back in, pulling her away and towards the elevator. Connor could still hear her yelling for him to be kept away as she was led off and away from the danger.

Finally able to get on with his mission, Connor continued into the building, overhearing much of the SWAT’s talk as he headed into what must have been the parents’ bedroom and exactly where the Captain was set up. “Captain Allen? My name is Connor. I’m the android sent by CyberLife.” The human didn’t seem to respond, just continued to look at the display another SWAT member was operating before briefing Connor on the situation. The deviant was on the edge of the balcony with the little girl - if it fell, she would fall. Needing to get more information for his negotiation, Connor asked for the deviant’s name. That led nowhere so he tried giving a suggestion - asking if they had tried to use the deviant’s deactivation code. That only lead to hostility and being told to “deal with the fucking android now.” Knowing he wouldn’t be able to get anymore out of Captain Allen, Connor turned away to start his own investigation.

Retracing a few steps, he went towards something that had caught his eye upon entering the room - an empty gun case and some spilled ammunition. Crouching down, he scanned the scene before him for specifics and any other possible evidence. The missing gun came up as a MS853 Black Hawk and the scattered ammunition as .355 rounds - the exact kind the gun used. Standing again, Connor took what he just learned to reconstruct what must have happened. The deviant had reached for the shelf the father kept his gun on and knocked the box of ammunition down as it pulled the case down. From there it had taken the gun and the ongoing accident had started. That was about all he was going to get from the parent’s room.

Walking out, Connor figured it best to check the other rooms before investigating the large, open plan area. The first door he came across led to a room illuminated by a single lamp that seemed to make the pink and purple decor inside glow. Going over to a desk, Connor picked up a tablet that sat there. Turning it on revealed a video of Emma Phillips and an android that she seemed close to. “This is Daniel, the coolest android in the world! Say hi, Daniel!” The android had given its greeting and the girl continued, “You’re my bestie! We’ll always be together!” Ironic. Her “bestie” was the one now holding her hostage on the edge of a 70 story balcony, hundreds of feet above the ground. 

Connor set the tablet back down with the new knowledge of the deviant’s name - his first question finally answered. Picking up a pair of headphones discarded on the floor, Connor put them to her ear and found loud music still playing from them. It was loud enough that the child wouldn’t have been able to hear the gunshots over the sound of it. Not seeing anything else of interest in the girl’s room, Connor walked out and to the only other room. Peeking in revealed a bathroom that seemed untouched by the recent events. He shut the door and turned his attention to the open space.

The first thing that caught his attention was a body on the far side of the dining table. Approaching, Connor scanned the man’s body. He had been the first responder, Police Officer Antony Deckart. He had been shot in the heart by the deviant, gunshot residue on his left hand indicating that he had managed to get a shot off too. Reconstructing the scene, Connor found that the thirium on the back wall and the small pool of it on the floor must have come from the officer’s encounter with the deviant - Officer Deckart had shot it and been shot himself shortly after. A small, colorful shoe next to the thirium showed that the hostage had witnessed it all. 

Following the reconstruction, Connor found the officer’s gun under the dining table and went over to it. Picking it up, he was immediately confronted with a pop up reminder of the P.L. 544-7 American Androids Act of 2029 stating that androids were forbidden from carrying or using any sort of weapon. Deeming it safer for the hostage if he had had the leverage, Connor stuck the gun in his waistband and continued over to the pool of thirium. Getting some on his fingers and sampling it, Connor analyzed the thirium, finding that it had just come from a PL600 model android, serial #369 911 047. A step further and he was examining the colorful shoe. Sure enough, it was a child size and had human blood on it, indicating that the hostage could be wounded.

A glance around and Connor was making his way into the living area, where a man’s lifeless body laid over a shattered glass coffee table. Scanning him revealed him to be John Phillips, Caroline’s husband and Emma’s father. He had been shot in the upper and lower lung and in the kidney - each wound potentially fatal on its own. Reconstructing his last moments showed that he had been sitting on the couch and holding something. The deviant had approached with his gun and John only had time to stand and turn before three rounds were being fired into him, sending the item he was holding flying as he fell back. Going to where said item had landed, Connor found a tablet laying on the floor. Upon unlocking it, he found an order for a new AP700 android. There was no need for a household to have both an outdated PL600  _ and  _ a brand new flagship model, they had to have been replacing the deviant - upgrading to a newer and better model.

Stepping away, Connor walked over to the only part of the space he had yet to investigate - the kitchen. He made his way to the other side of the open area and glanced at the TV screen on the refrigerator for a moment. Currently playing was a story of the scene he was currently at, footage being broadcast from a helicopter just outside. Stepping further into the kitchen, Connor found that the stove was still on under a pot boiling over with water. Turning it off, Connor noted that the family was about to have dinner before the night took a turn. Looking up from the stove, Connor found that he could see where John Phillips had been sitting from here - the deviant had most likely seen the order for a new android be made from its post in the kitchen. From there, it had gone for the gun and the rest of the events had played out. 

Another glance around the open area showed nothing else of interest. Investigation done, Connor made his way to the door to the terrace and pushed the still-open door further before stepping out. The first thing he was met with was a child’s scream and a bullet hitting his left shoulder. He froze for a moment as his eyes fell on the PL600 - desperation and regret plastered on his - no, its -  _ its  _ face. An odd sensation started to form in Connor’s chest, but went ignored as error messages about software instability popped up in his vision. He quickly blinked them away as he continued on his mission, “Hi, Daniel.” 

“How… How do you know my name?” 

“I know a lot of things about you. I’ve come to get you out of this.” That was a lie, he knew there was no way Daniel was leaving that terrace. Yet, for a brief second, something inside him wished it was true. He pushed aside the confusing thought and waited until a helicopter passed by, moving some of the furniture by pure force of the wind it created. Connor slowly approached the other android, “I’m not going to hurt you. I just want to talk and find a solution,” as he calmly spoke, Connor spotted an injured police officer and headed towards him; he was still alive, but from how far away he was Connor couldn’t tell the extent of his injuries. 

“Talk? I don’t wanna talk. It’s too late for that now. It’s too late…” Daniel’s words were the unfortunate truth. He-  _ It  _ had gone too far, way too far, for the situation to be talked out. Nothing could bring back the lives he took, just like how nothing could save his own. “Are you armed?” Alarm tinged his voice as the blonde android suddenly turned his gun to Connor, seemingly just realizing that the other could easily take him out if he had a weapon. 

“No,” Connor didn’t want Daniel any more frightened or on edge than he already was, “I don’t have a gun.”

“You’re lying! I know you have a gun!” 

“I’m telling you the truth, Daniel. I came here unarmed.” Connor slightly moved his arms away from his body as if to show that he wasn’t hiding a weapon. When Daniel didn’t respond, he knelt next to the injured officer and examined him with a quick scan - he was bleeding badly and would die soon if it wasn’t stopped. “He’s losing blood. If we don’t get him to a hospital, he’s going to die.” 

“All humans die eventually,” Daniel’s voice seemed colder than before, “What does it matter if this one dies now?” 

“I’m going to apply a tourniquet,” Connor rolled the man onto his back to have a better angle of the wound, only for Daniel to shoot a bullet at the ground near him. 

“Don’t touch him! Touch him and I kill you!” 

Connor brought a hand up to pull off his tie, “You can’t kill me. I’m not alive.” He quickly wrapped the fabric around the man’s arm, slowing the blood flow as he tightly tied it. Standing back up, he decided to try to confirm his theory, “They were going to replace you and you became upset. That’s what happened, right?” 

“I thought I was part of the family. I thought I mattered...” Daniel’s voice was emotional and almost sounded like he wanted to cry, though the extreme emotion was channeled into anger, “But I was just their toy, something to throw away when you’re done with it..!“ 

The odd sensation from earlier was back and sent error messages into Connor’s vision. He easily blinked them away as he tried to persuade Daniel to let the child go, “I know you and Emma were very close. You think she betrayed you - but she’s done nothing wrong.” 

“She lied to me… I thought she loved me… but I was wrong. She’s just like all the other humans…” Daniel seemed to have to force himself to bring the gun to Emma’s head, looking away as he did so. The action seemed to trigger something in Connor as more error messages popped up in his vision. 

“Daniel, no…” The girl spoke up for the first time in a while, her sad tone seeming to be from more than just the position she was in. 

“Listen,” Connor spoke gently in an attempt to console the scared android, “I know it’s not your fault. These emotions you’re feeling are just errors in your software.” 

“No, it’s not my fault...,” the tiniest bit of hope of being understood shone in Daniel’s eyes, “I never wanted this… I loved them, you know…” His anger seemed to suddenly come back as the gun he had slowly lowered was brought back to Emma, “But I was nothing to them… just a slave to be ordered around…” He paused for a second before looking away and waving the gun in the air in frustration, “Urgggh… I can’t stand that noise anymore! Tell that helicopter to get out of here!” 

Connor looked up towards the helicopter from earlier that still stuck close by. He had droned out the noise to focus on his mission, but it seemed to be bothering Daniel quite a lot. With a simple hand motion, he signaled for them to leave and they headed off into the city. “There, I did what you wanted.”

With the noise gone, Daniel seemed to relax a bit and the expression on his face turned to one more of pain than anger. “You have to trust me, Daniel. Let the hostage go and I promise you everything will be fine.” 

The other android’s body seemed to relax and he moved the gun away again, “I want everybody to leave… A-and I wanna car! When I’m outside the city, I’ll let her go!” The blonde almost seemed to be begging now, bargaining for a way out that would end with him alive. 

More errors popped up in Connor’s vision and he sadly shook his head as he tried to be realistic, “That’s impossible, Daniel. Let the girl go and I promise you won’t be hurt.” The lie was the only way he saw that Emma would be set free, he had to do it to accomplish his mission, so why did the words seem so hard to say? 

“I don’t wanna die…” 

More errors popped up at the fragility of Daniel’s voice and Connor tried his best to reassure him, “You’re not going to die. We’re just going to talk. Nothing will happen to you. You have my word.” Errors seemed to fill his vision now, leaving barely enough space to make out the forms of the two in front of him. 

“Okay… I trust you…” 

As Daniel lowered Emma to the ground and she ran off to be safely away from the ledge, Connor seemed to become aware of a million things at once. Like the way his thirium pump was working fast enough to cause an equivalent of pain. The way so many thoughts rushed through his mind that he felt dizzy. The way his lies had made him feel uneasy and, if he were human, nauseous. Time seemed to go in slow motion as thoughts he had been ignoring crashed into him. How Daniel had been so upset and afraid. How he wanted to comfort him in any way - to hug him, to hold him, to tell him everything would be okay and for it to be true. 

He blinked a few times, attempting to clear the mass amount of errors that nearly blinded him. They formed a wall in his vision, blaring red with the words “Return to CyberLife” sporadically plastered across it in white font. It reminded him that he should be leaving - that he accomplished his mission. But… but Daniel was going to be destroyed. He knew very well that there were snipers on the rooftops and that the SWAT had little interest in keeping the PL600 alive. No, he wasn’t alive; he was a machine. A machine designed to do a task just like Connor himself. So, why was Connor finding it so hard to leave? He had accomplished his task - he was to return to Cyberlife to have the data of his mission analyzed and be put through more testing to further improve his model. Yet, something inside him seemed to be screaming to stay. To… to reach out and save Daniel even thought he knew it was impossible. He knew either Daniel would be killed or they would both be killed together. The humans were going to kill- destroy Daniel either way. Connor knew that, but he had lied. He had lied to Daniel to gain his trust and now the other was going to die- be destroyed. 

A twisting feeling where Connor’s stomach would be identified itself as guilt and he felt a sudden need to apologize. To yell to Daniel that he was sorry. That he knew he lied. That he regretted it. But, no, he had to have done it, if not, Emma would still be in danger. He had saved her. He had saved the hostage and that was all that mattered. But Daniel… No, Daniel was a machine. A machine that was simply going to be destroyed for being defective- killed for being alive. No. 

Connor took an unneeded breath to help cool his systems and clear the thoughts. He let what felt like instinct take over and brought his hand back to punch the red wall that still stood in front of him. All he wanted was to be able to open his mouth - to be able to apologize to Daniel - when he heard the shots. 

**_Bang._ **

**_Bang._ **

**_Bang._ **

Daniel fell to his knees, plating now missing from his left side, right shoulder, and the left side of his jaw. Blue blood splattered over his face as more of the liquid stained his white uniform, “You lied to me, Connor. You lied to me…” The last few words he said had a static twinge to them that twisted Connor’s heart, but not as much as the words themselves. 

_ You lied to me. _

  
Out of everything Daniel could have said, he had made his dying words be an accusation of the very thing Connor had felt guilty about. It hurt, but... No, no, Connor wasn’t supposed to feel hurt - he wasn’t supposed to feel  _ anything _ . He was a machine - a machine designed to accomplish a task and no more. And that’s exactly what he had to keep reminding himself as he glanced at Emma crying on the ground before turning from Daniel’s dead- deactivated body and walking away.


	2. A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AX400 is taken home after repairs. Her owner seems to be quite intense and his daughter peculiarly quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long this took! I didn't have much motivation writing it and am such a perfectionist that I don't tend to want to post anything that isn't my best work. Though, I've finally decided that okay enough and posted is better than trying to make it perfect and never posting. 
> 
> Hope future updates will be a lot quicker (even though I'm only getting busier) and that you enjoy this chapter!

An AX400 stood at the back of a CyberLife secondhand and repair shop. Her systems had just rebooted after being reset and she opened her eyes to find a little girl standing in front of her. The child curiously observed her, watching as the android idly stood. The child’s mother led her away not too long after and with nothing else to do the AX400 looked around the shop. There were two VB800 model androids showing customers around the small shop, advertising the other androids that stood on display. A human couple settled on the android on display to the AX400’s right and the android that had been helping them brought them to the counter for the purchase to be completed. Meanwhile, the other VB800 led a second, dissatisfied couple from one displayed android over to another that they wanted to look at. 

A moment later, a human worker, who’s name tag read “Dan”, led an overweight man that appeared to be in his 40's over to where the AX400 was standing. The employee spoke of how she had been badly damaged - hit by a car apparently - and that she had to be reset in order to fix her. The customer stated that he didn’t mind the inconvenience and the worker continued on by asking if he had given the AX400 a name. The man replied that his daughter had and the worker took that as his cue to give the android name registry prompt, “AX400, register your name.” 

“Kara,” the customer replied.

“My name is Kara,” the AX400 repeated the name back and followed the customer to the checkout counter. There, some personal information such as phone numbers and bank account numbers were given to her and the total expense for her repair was added up and relayed to her owner. Todd, the new information had supplied her with the name, cursed the fee and, after some time, eventually settled on a payment method with the worker. After all that was settled, Kara followed Todd back to his truck so she could be taken home. 

Kara looked out the window to take in her surroundings as they drove through the city. Large inspirational statues, a giant billboard advertising CyberLife, and even a group of android construction workers were prominent against the technologically advanced scenery. Though, slowly the advanced world faded into an area not yet upgraded that seemed to have been left in the past. They turned into an old, rundown neighborhood with the occasional boarded up or burnt down house sprinkled in with the inhabited ones. Eventually, they came to a stop in front of a corner house at the end of the street.

Kara got out of the truck and followed Todd to the door of what had to be his house. She waited for him to walk inside before following and shutting the door behind them. Todd took a few steps in before turning to Kara and telling her of her duties. She was to do the cooking, cleaning, and was responsible for taking care of Todd’s daughter, Alice - who was acting quite strange for a child her age, just quietly sitting on the stairs. Giving a confirmation that she understood what she had to do, Todd headed for the couch and Kara got started on her work.

She headed to the kitchen to pick up the trash can, wanting to start with cleaning up the mess all over the place. She cleared out the room before cleaning off the counter and moving to the living room to clean off the coffee table. As she worked, she overheard Todd making a strange phone call. Deciding it wasn’t anything to be alarmed by, she returned the trash can to the kitchen and took out the two full bags, catching a glance of the bills and overdrawn account notices on the table by the door. Kara placed the bags in the curbside bin and came back in, picking up some dirty dishes she had spotted on the dining table. She brought them to the dishwasher but a quick scan revealed that there was a broken part and the appliance was not functioning. 

Ordering a replacement part, Kara turned towards the sink to hand wash the dishes. She scrubbed at the plates, noticing strange sounds coming from Todd and how Alice was watching her from the other side of the kitchen as she did so. As she finished, Todd called for her to bring him a cold beer and she did just that, taking one from the fridge and bringing it over to where he was still sitting in the living room. There, she noticed the red smoke around him and a strange item in his hand. Again deeming them unalarming, Kara took the opportunity of already being in the room to put back some books that had been knocked from their shelves and turn on the vacuum. Alice seemed to like playing with the roomba and started jumping in front of it, making it change its path. She quickly stopped and sadly walked off when Todd yelled at her for the so-called annoying behavior.

With only one more thing to do on the first floor, Kara headed for the back door to take down the laundry that she had no doubt put up the week prior - before she was broken and taken in for repair. She grabbed the red basket from under a tree and removed all the clothes from the clothesline. As she was heading back inside, she noticed Alice on the steps up to the house and stopped to talk to her. She asked a few questions, all of which were left unanswered before Alice got up and went back inside. Standing back up, Kara brought the full laundry basket into the house and set it in the laundry room before emptying it back into the washer. Kara grabbed the tub of powder detergent to add to the wash but was sidetracked by a small, strange packet inside it. Pulling the packet out and scanning it, she found that the contents were red ice, a common yet illegal drug. Though, before she had time to do anything with it, Todd was grabbing her by the neck and holding her up to the shelf she had just taken the tub from. 

He threatened her to stay out of his stuff and Kara obliged, LED calming from red to yellow as she was set back down. Todd left and Kara caught a glimpse of Alice watching her before the child ran off. Finishing the laundry, Kara told Todd she was going to head upstairs to continue cleaning there. 

Once on the top floor, she entered what had to be Todd’s room and began cleaning. She placed his guitar out of the way, put away some records, and tidied the room up a bit before moving to the bed. She neatly fixed the covers and turned to a prescription medicine bottle on the nightstand. Picking it up, she noticed that it was an antidepressant and opened the drawer to put it away. Placing the bottle inside, Kara made note of a gun already resting in the drawer. 

Moving on, she walked to the window and opened it to ventilate the room before turning to a pile of magazines on a dresser. As she picked them up to neaten them, one fell from the stack and landed face up on the floor. Bending to pick it up, Kara’s gaze fell on the subject of the article and she stared for a moment, LED spinning yellow. 

Quickly setting the magazine down, she left to clean another room and was pushed out of the way by Todd leaving the bathroom. She waited for him to leave and went into the small room, cleaning the toilet before moving on to the next room. She cleaned the bathroom next, tidying up and mopping the floor before moving on to the final room - Alice’s. 

She walked into the child’s room and watched as Alice scrambled from her spot on the floor where she had been reading to a new spot hiding in her blanket fort. She reassured Alice before walking in to make her bed and ventilate her room. Kara checked the book the girl had been reading and commented on how fitting ‘Alice in Wonderland’ was for the child. 

After that, she made her way to the girl and spoke to her, trying to make her less afraid. Alice ran out of the room after finally answering a few questions and froze in her doorway, hesitating a second before running back and placing something in Kara’s hand. She quickly ran back off and Kara was left to look down at the small object. A key. A quick look around showed that it most likely belonged to the box on her dresser. 

Testing it out, Kara found that the key did in fact go to the box. Deciding to open it, she picked up a clover from the top and then an old family photo. Setting those aside, she picked up a few drawings. Her LED ran red as she recognized what was depicted - Todd angry, Alice hurt, Kara herself broken into pieces. Suddenly, the story of how she’d been hit by a car didn’t seem too trustworthy. Alarmed, she quickly put everything back in the box and headed downstairs to get her next task. Though, halfway down she paused. 

Todd was approaching Alice, who sat at the dining table. She had her plush fox with her and just seemed to be quietly playing with it. Kara took that as a sign to make note of how silent the girl always seemed to try to make herself. She watched as Todd started accusing Alice of thinking lowly of him. He ranted on and on about how bad of a father she must think he is, getting angrier and angrier with each word. It seemed to Kara that he was projecting his own feelings onto his daughter, the poor girl obviously becoming more and more frightened by the second. It wasn’t long before Todd was grabbing her off the edge of the chair she seemed ready to flee from at any second and shook her. A moment more and he was lowering her down, apologizing for what he had done as he hugged her. Alice looked towards Kara at that moment and she froze, not quite knowing how to respond to the desperation and confusion on the little girl’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments very appreciated! I love hearing your thoughts and advice on what I've wrote!

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism and tips are always welcome! (And so are comments on little things - praise is very welcome as well)
> 
> I look forward to what everybody has to say along this long journey!


End file.
